End Of Me
by HellInBoots
Summary: Evie and Mal has secretly been in love for awhile now, but fear of what people would think has driven Mal crazy. Now that their love has been caught how will they adapt?
1. End of Secrets

MAL watched the chest of the sleeping person next to her rise and fall slowly. She often didn't know how or why she felt like this, but she did. Evie was her drug, and shamefully she was addicted. Mal carefully removed the blankets off of her, and scooted off the bed careful not to wake the sleeping Evie up. She picked up a random shirt off the floor and put it on making her way over to the other bed in their shared dorm.

She picked up the book she was reading on the floor and buried herself in the pages. She got entranced in the pages so much that she didn't hear the other occupant of the room get up and dressed until she felt slender arms wrap around her waist and warm breath on her ear "Morning beautiful"

"Morning lovely" She responded and put the book down. Leaning in she placed a quick peck I the lips of Evie and got up to get fully dressed. After getting fully dressed and ready she turned to Evie "We have classes today"

Evie frowned, "I just want to spend time with you" she reached for mal's hand, but Mal pulled it away.

"Evie you know we can't do that"

"Yeah I know, you constantly remind me" Evie frowned.

"Let's go"

-line break-

EVIE knew very little about love. Her mother never loved her, her father left at a young age, Doug dumped her, her first sexual experience was forced, she was abused. All she had was Mal. Mal was her everything, and she often found herself day dreaming about the girl in class.

Evie couldn't help it, she loved everything about the girl. She loved all her curves and edges, she lovedt how Mal would gasp when she touched her a certain way, she loved everything. She could just picture her smile right now, how her eyes would squint up slightly how- "EARTH TO EVIE"

"EVIE ARE YOU LISTENING AT ALL?!" And here came the voices of Jay and Carlos, don't get her wrong she loved the boys but they we're really pains in the asses.

"Sorry I wasn't listening" Evie admitted earning a groan from both boys.

"Fairy Godmother wanted to speak to you later after classes" Carlos said quickly before Jay could. Jay punches him. Soon both boys were wrestling on the ground, Evie rolled her eyes and saw Mal walking out of the corgner of her eye. Quickly turning, she followed Mal "Mal wait up" Mal turned around and smiled. Evie got closer to Mal and whispered in her ear "me, you, behind the lockers, now"

Mal didn't need to be told twice both girls nonchalantly entered the door leading them to behind the lockers. Evie pushed Mal against the wall and pressed her lips against Mal's. Slowly Evie creeped her hands up and down Mal's body loving the warmth it gave off. Evie wished she could do this in front of everyone, but Mal didn't want anyone to know. Mostly because she was still dating Ben. Mal kissed back with equal passion, then the door creaked open. Both girl turned only in time to she a wide eyed Ben and Audrey standing there.

 ** _A/N: Here's the beginning, I might continue this if you all like it_**


	2. End Of Fears

******_End of me_**

 ** _Chapter (2/?)_**

 ** _Summary: Evie and Mal has secretly been in love for awhile now, but fear of what people would think has driven Mal crazy. Now that their love has been caught how will they adapt?_**

MAL pushed Evie off of her and walked over to the wide eyed Ben standing in the doorway, "Ben I can explai-"

"Don't Mal, Don't." Ben's face said it all. He was heartbroken, and angry, but he kept a calm demeanor. "I should've know, I really should've"

"Ben I'm sorry! Please, let's talk about this!" Mail begged. Her head was going to explode, she was sure of it. Ben sighed and walked into the room completely.

Audrey stayed in the doorway watching as the entire scene played out. All of a sudden Audrey turned and ran, she ran to anyone who would listen about what just happened.

-Line Break-

BEN sat down on one of the trashcan covers. This whole thing had just played with his mind. He should've known the two girls had feelings for eachother, he really should've. Mal would just light up whenever Evie came around, and she would open into Evie about things Mal would never tell Ben. Evie looked like she was about to pass out, Mal looked like she was about to be burned at the stake. Ben watched as Evie pressed her back up against the wall farthest from him.

Mal took a deep breath, "Ben I'm sorry. I know I've been cheating on you, I planned on telling you I really did, I just didn't know how." Mal paused, "Back on the isle homosexuality was frowned upon. It was supposed to be Boy, Girl, not Girl, Girl, or Boy, Boy. And if you were caught having a sexual encounter with another person of the same gender, bad things would happen. Here I'm free to do whatever I want, so I can express how I truly am."

Ben looked at his shoes, was he really that dumb? Was he really mad about someone expressing who they truly were. No he wasn't, he was better than that. Ben looked up, connecting his soft blue ones to tear filled green ones. He softly spoke, "Mal, I want you to admit it, not to me, not to Evie, but to yourself that you are gay." Mal gave him a skeptic look.

"I'm Gay" Mal's voice cracked as tears started to roll down her face, "Ben, you don't know how good that feels to say." Ben wrapped her into a hug. He looked up to see Evie smiling in the background. He was a king, and if two girls wanted to get it on, who was he to judge?

-line break-

EVIE always had trouble sleeping. Her demons always were restless and loved to bring up old memories. She always felt safer in Mal's arms. Mal was her oasis in the hell called her life. Evie's meeting with fairy godmother was short and quick just about her clothing, just to make it more presentable, in other words don't have your shorts so short.

Mal was off with Jay and Carlos and Evie wanted to stay back because she was tired. Evie's mind often drifted back to her Isle Of The Lost Days. It was amazing how she was treated there, compared to how she was treated here. Ben was so amazing, he just made it so easy. Evie smiled and starred at the ceiling and in a soft small voice she spoke, "I'm gay." Suddenly a loud know was heard on the door. Evie rolled of the bed and opened the door to see an angry looking Audrey there.

 **** **So whatcha think? Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated :D**

 **Next chapter: End of peace**


End file.
